


Sense It

by Ilovefanfiction12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Boss Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rich Harry, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefanfiction12/pseuds/Ilovefanfiction12
Summary: Sense8 based, soulmates, ot5 relationship, a/b/o dynamics





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was raining like never before. Luckily Zayn had reached home before the winds had gotten worse. He was currently fixing the ceiling leakage that made his entire house wet. 

His house wasn't that big. It was just a room with a kitchen and a toilet and he was very much happy to share it with his mother.  
They both had been through a lot these past few years. His father left them, took their house away and they were left on the streets. 

But Zayn was never to give up on life. This 24 year old Alpha of Asian descent worked day and night to ensure his mother had a roof over her head.  
They had no friends in town. Only the one's they knew were his father's relatives with whom they had broken all the ties. For over a year, Zayn worked in the café from 6 in the morning till 6 in the evening. After that, around 8 he would go to the club for his shift as a barkeep. The Alpha looked quite puny to most. He was often regarded as pretty and handsome due to his sharp jaws, beautiful eyelashes and tanned body. No one could guess he was working 18 to 20 hours a day.

“There, all good now.” He said as he got down from the wooden stool he was standing on. “No more leakages.”

“Thank you dear.” The grey haired woman in her fifties reverted. “I'll get the dinner ready.” He watched as his mother got up slowly and made her way across to the stove and platform. 

Even though his house was really small, it was pretty decent. Upon entering, there was a mini cupboard at the left side and a tattered ottoman with storage space. The was a bed against the left wall. On the opposite wall was one counter with a stove and a sink with a mirror above it. The mirror had a small shelf where their toothbrushes were kept. Under the counter there was a bin. On the right side, there was a door that led to bathroom with a shower and a toilet. 

Honestly, the only thing he was worried of was his mother's health. She had been losing a lot of weight recently. But they did not have enough funds to go to a doctor. He made sure she ate two to three times a day, took her out for walks when she felt like, but her mind always was somewhere else. 

He decided to take her next week. He would get a bonus this time since he had volunteered for overtime.

 

 

“I cannot believe you just want to marry me off!” Niall Horan, the blonde omega outraged in his Irish accent.

“Son, we are not marrying you off with anyone. You must understand. Getting married to Charles is the only sensible thing to do. He is richer than us and will keep you happy. Plus our businesses will do better…

Niall cut them off. He ran to his bedroom upstairs.  
Niall Horan always thought he was a very lucky omega considering the fact he received good education, he never felt the pressure to get married and bare pups. His family loved him. They respected him just as they would respect any other Beta or even Alpha which was sadly somewhat uncommon in the world.

But after receiving such great education in all his life and learning to stand up for himself and participating in campaigns for omega rights, his own parents expect him to change who he has become.

After he graduated from university at the age of 22, he became an omega activist, rescuing omegas in need. His family has a lot of money so they never pressured him to earn. Now all of a sudden they want him to marry Charles, Mr.Whistleton’s son, so that they can expand business. 

Years ago when Niall set his blue eyes on Charles at a mutual friend’s party, he hated the Alpha. Charles was one of those Alphas who thought highly of themselves and considered betas and omegas below them. Charles had asked Niall out several times since Niall was rich and beautiful but Niall had refused again and again. But Charles was a jerk and told Niall that Niall would come back running to Charles.

And if that would be the only thing he was to do in order to live, he'd rather die.

 

 

 

“Hey Dude! We're off to grab some drinks. Come on! Join us!” Jake shouted.  
Liam pushed the revolver chair back from the computer screen and stretched his hands in the air. “Sure mate. I'll be right behind.” He packed his back, switched off the computer and left after putting on his jacket.

He, along with 4 other colleagues of his, made way to the pub near to their office, at the end of the street.  
“So how's life, huh? Haven't seen Sophia around much.” Jade, their head of department asked him. “Well you know more than me Jade. She's travelling for work and all.” Sophia, his girlfriend, was a travel and fashion blogger. She and Jade were friends as well. The two betas were in the same high school. 

Liam's father always told him that his and Sophia's relationship wouldn't last simply because she wasn't an omega or an Alpha and he wasn't a beta.  
He believed that omegas and alphas level of emotional involvement and the intensity of love is very high in a relationship, something that betas don't understand. But Liam and Sophia have proved him wrong time and again as they are still together after a year and a half.

Liam had met her two years ago at Jade's birthday celebration. And they had instantly clicked. They were great friends at first but then became involved romantically and started dating. 

Their jobs were very different though. Liam worked for an enterprise which had a chain of hotels and resorts across the world. He was an Associate in the accounting department. He had fixed timings from 9 to 5 Monday to Friday. Whereas Sophia was a free bird. She loved travelling and made it her career.

Liam decked out early cause he was tired and had promised his mothers to spend time with them that evening. Yes mothers. Liam considered himself very lucky since he had two omega mothers and an Alpha father.

It is very common for multiple Alpha omega relationships to form packs. Betas prefer to stay in pairs.

 

 

“Today we are having a movie session. If I see any mischief when these lights go off, I will hand you detention for a week. At the end, I have a quiz for you all to take so pay attention.” Louis announced to his high school's drama class.

Louis was an omega. His family detested him. When he had said he wanted to go to drama school to become an actor, they had not supported him at all. He is ready had gone to omega school. But he did not give up on his dreams. He was a 24 year old drama teacher, teaching drama to high schoolers. He honestly loved his job. He had stopped living with his parents and was living on rent with an alpha Alex and beta Perrie. They both were very annoying but they were also Louis’ best friends. Louis and Alex were single. They had made a deal to get married if at age of 50 they still don't have anyone. To be honest, Louis was convinced he was going to die alone. He never found many people attractive. And whoever he did find attractive were all not so attractive once they opened their mouth.

 

Louis sighed when he saw a kid looking down. On his phone obviously. He walked over silently and snatched it. “Take it after a week.” He said.  
“But Mr Tomlinson!” He whined, “it was an emergency!” 

Louis raised his eyebrows and the student failed to form a good excuse. Too bad for him. “The exact reason you need to participate more in class. At least get better at making excuses.” Louis said with mirth in his voice. 

 

 

“Mr.Styles what is the nature of relationship between you and Kendall Jenner?”

“Is it true that you cheated on your last girlfriend?”

“Are you gay? Are you into Alphas?”

“What is going to be your latest venture in your business?”

 

“What do you plan..

 

Harry made his way through the crowd of paparazzi and sat in the black car as soon as he could manage. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was tied up in a bun. He'd worn a blue shirt with anchors and a blazer over it. His green eyes looked dead.

Harry had taken over the Styles Enterprise due to the sudden illness of his father. He was the heir, the Alpha of the family and he knew one day he was to take care of the business. But he never anticipated that it would be this soon.

He'd been the public face of the company to attract more youngsters. But that's all he was before, a model for the company. And now he was running it.  
His management has set him up with various famous models to publicise his and the company's image. It was all unnecessary in Harry's opinion. But his father had insisted, or well rather blackmailed him to cut him off all the finances


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are starting to sense eachother

Zayn was sure something was wrong with him. At the café, on the television the movie Grease was running and somehow, he knew all the bloody songs and lines. Like he had by hearted them. He was sure he'd never seen such a movie yet alone heard it's songs.   
That was not the only thing strange with him. At times, he woke up feeling super energised even after 2 hour or some of sleep at night and at times, no matter how much ever he and rested, he felt tired the entire day.

He would also end up on some random street when he wouldn't consciously pay attention to where his feet were carrying him on his way back home. It was like someone was messing up with his mind.

 

Harry just wanted to get some coffee. He was having another shit day. Yay!  
Yesterday he had snapped at almost all his Alpha employees because they were…. Alphas. Today morning, he got up as early as six because he heard his Alarm going off. But it hadn't. 

He arrived at a café near his work. He had never been here before. It was homey and warm. The smell of coffee and baked goods warmed his heart. He used to be a baker. Part time baker working in a bakery.

He made his way to the counter while taking in the chrome yellow interiors and the wooden decor. One he reached the counter, he eyed the black coloured chalkboard where the menu was written for today's special. Next to it were posters of other drinks and food items.   
“Hello, Sir. How may I help you today?” The barista asked him. He looked at him and stood still for a moment.   
Harry's green eyes bore into the black ones. The Alpha in front of him was truly beautiful. Harry wouldn't normally admit that he's into Alphas. He's slept with one during uni and made out with few. But he was never into Alphas. Or so he thought until now. 

“Um uh can I get some coffee and something to eat?” He asked nervously.   
“Sure, we have just baked some scones. Would you like those? What sort of coffee?” The alpha with well defined features and a sharp jawline asked him.

“Um Cappuccino will do. No cream, with sugar and a scone would be nice. On the go. Thanks.”   
Harry paid the amount and waited. Then it hit him. He didn't inform him for the scone to be eggless. Before he could call him he was already out with the food packed.” 

“I'm sorry to bother,” he looked at his name tag,”Zayn, but is there anything eggless here? I forgot to mention earlier but I don't eat eggs or meat.” He said with an apologetic look on his face.

“Yes sir. That is why I recommended scones. I know you don't have eggs.” Zayn replied with with a confused face since he thought the customer had already mentioned the same.

“Did I?” Harry was certain he hadn't. He took the to go coffee and scone. “Thank you Zayn.” He said with a smile. He nodded in return. 

 

Liam was sleepy. It was just lunch time and he was already sleepy. He opened his bag and took out his lunch box his mother had packed for him. He was really glad he got to live with his family and eat home cooked meals almost everyday. He got up and left for the third floor canteen for his lunch break from work. 

He sat next to Jake as usual. Jake, the beta was constantly yapping about something.  
“Heard he's gonna get married in the coming year with this super hot and rich omega-  
“Who's getting married?” Liam asked.   
“Charles” he replied.  
Charles was the Vice President of Styles enterprise aka Liam's superior. But he loathed that alpha. One thing was clear is that he had this job because of his dad. His father was one of the directors of the Styles enterprise and owned 17% of stake while 15% was held my Mr.Horan. 51% was held by Mr Styles and the rest among various promoters.

“Well, who is marrying then?” Liam asked. He was least interested to be honest. But wished to make polite conversation.   
“Mr.Horan’s son” interrupted Kasey while taking a seat across him. 

“Hey where's that protein shake you always have with for lunch?” Jake pointed out.

“Oh I stopped having it. My body, all of a sudden cannot handle dairy products. Don't know why. Maybe I'm becoming lactose intolerant.” He shrugged. 

 

“I don't understand why do I have to marry that son of a -”  
“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Nialler we will figure something out. If nothing, then on the day of the wedding I will flee with you. I promise.” The ginger haired beta pouted and smiled.

“You better, Ed.” Niall sighed and sat on the couch in Ed's apartment. “So how's your music stuff going?”

“Really great. I think the record label I sent my work too really liked it. I got a mail from them asking me to meet them for some sort of audition.” He said taking his seat next to Niall. He put his legs on the table in front of him and put on the TV.

“I think we should go out tonight. Drinks on you obviously.” Niall said.

“Sure. Coke on me. Alcohol on you.” 

Niall agreed.

 

“Louis, my wedding is in a few months. You better show up with a date.” Lottie, Louis’ younger sister told him when they were having dinner in a fancy restaurant.

“I said 'fine’ Charlotte. How many more times should I say it? And if no one, then Alex will be there.” he almost yelled. His mother was on the phone about how she's worried Louis will not find a good alpha or anyone for that matter to marry and now his sister is doubting him to show up with a date at her wedding.

“Alright, alright.” She put her hands up in mock surrender. “So tell me, is there anyone you like or you're seeing?” She asked.

He groaned and slammed his hands over his face. “Can we not talk about me. To be honest, I'm really unwell and still made it a point to come today to meet you.”

“Oh come on. What's up? Now that you mention it, you look like you're already 30 Lou.” She teased him.

“Shut up.” He groaned. Siblings. He shook his head in his mind.

 

 

After Louis made sure Lottie got into a taxi, he started walking home. 

 

“Oh go on. You've been eyeing each other all night. I'll be fine.” Niall told Ed.  
“Are you sure?” He asked although he was already getting up to make his way over to the bar where his interest sat.

“Of course mate. Have fun will ya? Tell the barkeep to send me 'nother of these though.” He pointed at his drink. Ed nodded and left.

He sat there having his drink, reflecting his life. He decided to go ahead and dance. He got up and made his way to the dance floor. Many alphas approached him but he denied all of them. He wanted to be alone. He can have fun on his own. 

He danced to the beat for a moment. He felt a another figure moving close to him. It pissed him off so he shoved him away and got out of the club. 

 

He felt unhappy. He felt empty. He didn't want to fucking marry Charles. He started walking in no particular direction. It was obvious he was drunk. He stumbled back when he banged into someone.   
“Hey do you need a ride baby?” A stranger asked him. He honestly looked so creepy. Niall’s body recoiled at his smell. He ran from there. The alpha followed him. Niall kept running, looking behind to check where the alpha was going when he bumped into someone. 

“Woah there. You need to watch where you're going.” A raspy yet sweet voice said. Niall smelled that the short man was an omega and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Sorry. Some alpha was following me.” He told him. The omega ran his hands through his brown hair and looked around. “He seems to have gone away. Come with me though. You're drunk as hell.” 

Niall nodded. His instincts told him to trust this stranger omega.

They walked quietly for sometime, wherever the omega led Niall, he went without question. They finally arrived at an apartment complex and went to one of the flats. The brown curvy omega took his keys out and led them in. 

“I don't usually, uh, do this. But I'm tired as fuck to drop you home right now. You're drunk. And people may take advantage of you.” He said. Niall nodded. “I'm Louis by the way.”

“Niall”, he shook Louis’ extended hand. It felt warm and home. “Really thanks for doing this. I'm just really upset and I left the club without informing my friend. I should probably text him.” 

Louis nodded and told Niall to sit on the couch. Niall texted Ed while Louis got him a glass of water.   
“Drink up. I have two roommates. One of them is an alpha but he's a good one.” Louis said. Niall obliged.

He put the glass down on the coffee table in front of him. Louis left him and came back with a blanket and a pair of clothes.   
“The bathroom is there if you wish to change. I'm tired, I'll just go to bed. That's my room. Wake me up if you need anything.” He pointed at the door at the end of corridor and left.

 

 

Niall woke up when he heard some noise of vessels. It took him a minute to recollect last night's events. He was at the blue eyed omega's house, right. He slowly sat up. He was wearing a loose pair of pajamas that Louis had lend him last night. He looked behind and saw Louis and a blonde haired girl. He got up and went to them. Louis was already ready to head out it seemed. He had worn a light pink button down shirt and black trousers. His hair was swept to the side. He saw Niall and smiled. 

“Hi there. I was just going to wake you up. I'm heading out to work soon. If you want I can drop you somewhere before that.”

“No, no. Thanks Louis. I'll just change and leave.” 

Once Niall was dressed and presentable, Louis forced him to have some cereal. He and Louis were out soon. 

“You sure you don't want me to drop you home?” Louis asked again. “Could you maybe take my number and text me when you're home. It'd give me some peace.” 

They exchanged their numbers. They stood there talking for a moment before getting on with their day. Louis told him he was a teacher. Niall told him he worked as an omega activist. And was working with an NGO that rescued omega.

“Thank you for all your help mate. Please do not hesitate to ask if there's anything you need. Anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things might not make sense. So sorry.   
> They have started to indirectly feel eachother.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a kudos!


	3. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

Liam yawned. Damn. He needed to get some more sleep. He made his way towards the lift when something happened. He wasn't sure what was it but… when he exited the office lift that was going on the 7th floor, he ended up outside someone's residence. Flat number 501 was right in front of him. He turned around and saw the lift door closing. But the lift was another lift. 

 

Louis finally reached home. He wanted to just lie down and watch a rerun of my kitchen rules. He had many papers to grade but he would procrastinate them as much as he could.   
He exited the lift while removing the keys from his bag. But when he looked up, he saw cubicles. He was in an office. He looked back to an unfamiliar lift being shut. He slapped himself lightly. 

“Ouch why would you hit yourself?” A dark haired Alpha asked him.

“You felt that? Who are you and where am I?” Louis asked. He couldn't believe what all was happening to him. Maybe he was hallucinating attractive Alphas to make up for his single life.

“Yea. I did. I don't know how though. I'm Liam. And I don't know how am I here. I mean I'm at the office but I'm also outside flat number 501?”

“That's my flat!” Louis touched Liam's hand and then all of a sudden he was back outside his apartment. 

 

Liam looked around. He was on the 7th floor of his office. Thank goodness. He needed medical attention.

 

 

Harry went everyday at the coffee shop. What could he do? Their coffee was great. Plus he and Zayn were now acquaintances. Or at least, he'd like to believe so.

Over the past few days they had little chats, wishing each other good mornings and ordering their regulars. One thing that relieved Harry is that Zayn doesn't know is the CEO of Styles Enterprise. Infact, Zayn even laughed at his jokes.

Today when he went in, he willingly went towards Zayn. Zayn was facing down, probably writing something. 

“Hey there!” Harry called him. Zayn looked up and gave him a polite smile. “Hi Harry. Would you like to have your regular?” He asked.

Harry nodded. But stayed quiet. Zayn looked pretty beaten over. There were dark circles under his eyes. His face was a little swollen as well - the kind when you sleep a lot or don't sleep at all. 

 

“Hey Zayn, um, I don't mean to be too personal, but, are you alright?” Harry asked him.

Zayn's facade fell. He looked more tired and worn out now. “My mother's been keeping sick.”

“What do you mean? What did the doctor say?”   
He asked him. He saw Zayn hesitating. “I know we don't know each other well. But please tell me if you need anything. Tell me what happened.”

“Well, initially I did not have much funds to take her to the doctor. When I finally did, the doctor said he'd need more funds to run some tests and scans. So I'm working extra shifts now. But I honestly don't know how long will it be before I can have the funds.” He said in a low voice. 

“It's okay. I can help you!,” He saw Zayn opening his mouth to refuse. He held his hand up. “Please let me. I want you to let me. It's better if you don't wait for such things. It's a person you love after all.”

It took some convincing on Harry's part to make Zayn accept the help. Harry told him that he would prefer if they could take his mother to a good doctor. 

Harry and Zayn exchanged their numbers. Harry told him to text him a suitable time when he can take an appointment at the doctor's.

“Just let me know. And whenever you decide to go, tell him I've sent you.” Harry explained.

“Thank you so much.” Zayn was certain there were few tears of relief down his face. Harry waved him off. 

 

It was late. Niall just popped out of his bathroom after a nightly shower. He had a towel slung around his waist. As he exited the bathroom door, he was at a club. He was on the inside of a counter where a man was serving others drinks. Niall’s eyes were wide with what had just happened. His grip on the towel around his waist tightened. Very loud music hit his ears. He tried to get the attention of the man next to him. “Hello! Hello?” 

The dark haired man looked up at him. “What!” He said surprised. “God! am I hallucinating again?” He asked himself. He threw his hands on his face in regret. 

“This happened to you before?” Niall asked him. It had happened with him before as well. One morning he had walked into a class filled with students. Niall swears he'd never really gone there.

“Yea. Like I'm at random places all the time. I don't think I'm physically present though. Then I'm back to where I was.” the Alpha man explained.

“Dude. You look very tired,” Niall said. He could somehow feel the tiredness seeping into him through the man. “My legs are aching- is it because of you?” Niall questioned. 

“You can feel that?” The man's eyes widened. He went to get a drink. He was making shots for one person sitting at the bar. He turned his attention back to Niall. “I'm sorry. I think. I have not sat down today.” 

Niall nodded, not knowing what to say. Then he asked him how he could get back.   
“Don't know man, I think it will happen automatically.” He shrugged. “I'm Zayn. I'd offer you a drink if you were really here.” Niall laughed at that.

“Thanks mate, I appreciate the gesture.” The next time he blinked, he was standing in his bedroom, just outside the bathroom door.

 

Louis wanted to get laid. Having a job as a school teacher didn't allow him any late nights or one night stands. And well he was as single as anybody could be so he'd been celibate for quite a while. So when on a Saturday night, Perrie and Alex offered to go out, he was in. He put on a maroon red jumper that showed off his collar bones and collar tattoo 'it is what it is’ and black jeggings. He was eyeing the curve of his bum in the mirror when Alex banged his door. “Come on Louis, you always take hours to get ready.”

“I do not!” Louis huffed as he made his way out. 

The three took a cab to a restobar. Perrie ditched them as soon as she spotted her girlfriend, Jade. Alex and Louis sat on the bar looking around for some good people to hang out with. Alex decided to go over the dance floor. Louis refused. “That's fine. But do not leave without me Lou. And if you're leaving with someone, still inform me first.” Alex commanded before he left.

He called the barkeeper to ask for another drink. “Could you make me something orangey?” Louis asked. “Wait, do I know you from somewhere?”

“Yep. I just served you the drink before this!” He laughed. Louis giggled. The alpha before him was quite handsome. And polite. 

 

Louis took a sip and looked up to see Niall standing there in a towel. “Oh my god. Am I here again?” Niall whined. The barkeep - Zayn, his tag read, looked up at him and smiled. “Hi again.” He wished Niall.

“Niall?” Louis called out. Niall turned his head so fast Louis was sure it must've jerked. “Holy shit Louis! You can see me?” Louis laughed. What was this blonde on about?   
“Of course I can see you! What do you even mean? And why are you naked?”

“Wait. You can see Niall? Hows that possible. He's not really, really here.” Just to prove his point, he called his colleague to take over the bar for a moment. The colleague passed Niall without looking or even realising a person was standing there. 

“See, no one else can see him.” Zayn said.  
Louis thought it was some kind of joke and shrugged before he left, heading over to the dance floor.

 

 

“Ma, we need to leave,” Zayn guided his mother outside in a taxi. He sat after her. He gave off the hospital address to the driver. His mother was silent. Zayn squeezed her hand and smiled.

When they arrived at the hospital, the first thing his mother said after looking at the huge 10 storey, 4 winged hospital was if they could afford it. “Yes ma. Please don't worry.” He made his way to the reception. “Hello, I'm Zayn Malik. I think Harry Styles booked an appointment for us.”

She nodded asked a staff member to guide them to a certain doctor's office.

The doctor was experienced. She was quickly able to deduce what was wrong with his mother. All tests were done quickly as all the equipment was in the hospital. After 2 hours, when the reports arrived the doctor concluded. “She's got hyperthyroidism. This is causing her lack of sleep and loss of weight. Even her blood pressure keeps on fluctuating making her feel weak all the time. She needs to have these 3 pills every morning and these two in the night. If you feel any medication isn't suiting her,please contact me. I'll replace those.”

Zayn thanked the doctor profusely and left with his mother after taking her contact card. He went to the medicine centre in the hospital to purchase the require pills. He bought a 3 weeks stock with all his saved up money before he left. 

He called Harry before leaving the hospital. “Hello? Harry this is Zayn. I got my mother checked. The doctor said she's got thyroid problems but will be fine with medication.”

“That's great to hear Zayn. I'm glad she's fine. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do.” 

“You've already helped us so much. Thank you Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. If you like please kudos.


	4. Soulmates

“Sophia, when were you planning on telling me?” Liam felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, surprise and betrayal.

“Don't get mad, Liam. It just slipped my mind. You could ask any of your friends to go with you. Plus your family would be coming” 

Liam was at Sophia's apartment. He was sitting on her bed as she continued to pack for her upcoming trip. It was a month long trip, one that she had failed to mention to him.

“Well yeah. Let's see.” He doubted if any of his friends would like to come on 'friends and family day’ in his office.

“My parents hate these things. I'm one hundred percent sure they're gonna ditch the event.” Liam lied down, stared at the ceiling.

“I'm so sorry love.” Sophia lied down on top of him and pressed a kiss on his mouth. “I'll miss you.” 

“Me too.” He curled his hand around her waist.

 

Harry was sleeping in his big comfortable bed when he heard the sound of someone sniffling. He turned around and saw a blonde omega sitting on his bed, legs under the quilt, crying. Then he realised this wasn't his room. This room had a bigger bed. There was a balcony to his right. In front of the bed, there was a couch and a huge TV against the wall. There was a door there that led to a closet or bathroom he presumed. And the entryway door was to the left. He couldn't remember going back to someone's home last night. He gradually sat up against the pillows.   
“Um. Excuse me?”

“Oh my god. Who are you now?” He switched on the lights.

“Niall Horan!” Harry exclaimed the same time Niall exclaimed. “Harry Styles!”

Harry and Niall had seen each other when they were young and forced to attend certain office events.   
Niall was currently sitting up on the left side of the bed, wearing a soft white T, his bottom half covered with the thick fine quilt.

“What am I doing here?” Harry asked.   
Niall eyed him. “Well, hasn't this happened before with you?” He asked Harry. Harry shrugged. “Nothing weird has been happening with you?”

“Um. Something's maybe. I'm not too sure.” Harry replied. 

“God please tell me you didn't go to bed naked.” Niall asked him. When Harry chose to ignore his question Niall groaned and slapped his hand on his own head, taking his silence for a yes. 

“Why are you crying?” Harry asked him instead.   
“ 'Ts nothing.” He replied while wiping his nose.

They were silent for a while. “It's been years since we last met.” Harry commented. 

“Yea, we both had universities to attend to.” Niall replied. He'd stopped his tears. “So how are you. How is your family?”

“My dad's unwell. So I've taken over the corporation. Mum and Gems are fine. How about you?”

Niall sighed. “Everyone's good I guess. Pass on my regards to Gemma. I miss her.” Niall and Gemma used to be great friends during their early teens.   
“Sure I will. Now tell me what's all this,” he gestured at him and Niall and their surroundings, “these things happening to us.”

Niall sat up straighter. “Well, I was researching earlier regarding this. Legends say that when soul mates are ready to meet each other, they start being with each other, feeling what the other feels, being at two places at once. But it only said so about two mates. With me, it's already happened with two other people and you. So I don't know if we should believe that shit.” 

Harry nodded. He looked serious for a moment. Then resigned. “Anyway, do you mind if I fall asleep? I have a long day tomorrow,” he trailed off and then had an epiphany, “Hey! Next week that family thing, you too will be there right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Dad said I gotta go. Harry can I ask you a favour?”   
“Yea sure.”  
“If you see Charles trying to get me alone or just anywhere around me… is it possible for you to like send him away from me?” 

Harry quirked his brows. “How do you know him?”  
“Dad wants us to get married. I hate him Harry. He's the worst kind of Alpha.” Niall fidgeted with his hands. Harry stopped him.

“That's cool I can touch you even if I'm not really here.” He commented. “And don't worry about Charles. Get some sleep.” He then went under the blankets and fell asleep.

 

As usual Louis woke up early for his work. He stripped naked and entered his shower. The temperature of the water was really high, steaming the entire washroom.   
He enjoyed the feeling of the warm water cascading down his spine. He stood there humming for a minute, enjoying the silence until-

“Please do not shout. I don't know how I am here.”  
Louis turned around to find a gorgeous and naked green eyed Alpha standing behind him. His hair was long. It reached his shoulders. His skin was pale but his chest was littered in various tattoos. 

Louis eyes moves lower and lower. Not bad at all.   
“Eyes up here please.” Louis looked up quickly. 

“Okay. You really need to leave. I'd love to chat but I have to get to work.”  
“Okay I'll just go there. He opened the curtain to step out. But again he was inside the shower space. He tried again and again. (A/N: because he feels what Louis does and Louis is in the shower area. Not out.)

“It's okay just let me do my thing.” Louis said.   
Louis continued bathing while making Harry face the wall. “so how many more people have been there?” Louis asked.  
“Last night I was at Niall's. That's it for me but he said for him two other people were there.” 

“Hmm,” Louis thought, “for me there's you, Liam and Niall. And for Niall there's you, Zayn and me. I've met Zayn in person but never like this.”

“Zayn? How does he look?” Harry questioned him. Zayn wasn't a common name after all. 

“He's quite dashing. I think he's half Pakistani. Saw him on his shift as a barkeep.” Louis explained. He turned the shower knob off and stepped out.

He came out and grabbed a towel. “You may turn around.” He continued putting product in his hair. 

“I think I know him. Like I've met him in reality not like this though.” Harry now sees the omega properly for the first time. “Don't mind me saying but you're beautiful.” Louis blushes.

“Thanks -  
“Harry”  
“I'm Louis. Nice curls though.”  
He gave him a dimpled smile and disappeared.

 

 

Zayn was finally getting some sleep that night. It was getting cold out. He had covered his mother in extra blankets while he was left with none. He was going to lie down to sleep but found himself in a warm room. A dark haired Alpha was sitting on the bed with a book in his hand. He was bare chested. The carpet under Zayn's feet felt nice and warm. The Alpha looked up. “It's cold, get in.” He motioned him to get under the blankets. Zayn did so. “You're Zayn right?” he asked.   
“Yea. How did you know?”   
“My name is Liam. I'm not sure but I think I was at your workplace once.” He said, unsure. 

Zayn closed his eyes and fell asleep. Too tired to reason anything 

Zayn woke up the next morning with 2 people whispering.   
“Morning Zayn.” Louis says. “Sorry to wake you up but we were discussing how many people are there connected to us.” Louis says as he takes a sip from his mug. His hair is messy and he is wearing a turquoise coloured robe. 

Zayn sat up, listening to them. “It was only Niall at first. Then last night was Liam. Now you.” Zayn explained.

“That's good. Then I think there are only five people for now in total.” Louis said.

“Five? Who is the fifth one?” Liam asked. He yet had to meet Niall.

“Harry. Alpha.” Louis simply states as he gets up. “We should meet up soon.” Louis states before he's gone.

Zayn too is back in his house.

 

“Hey you must be Liam. I'm Niall.” Liam watched a blonde omega come into his kitchen.

He stood up. “Hey. Would you like to have some cereal?” He asked.

Niall laughed. “I think you eating the cereal gets the taste in my mouth. Not sure how.”  
He took a seat next to him.   
“Tell me about yourself.” Niall told him.

“Well, my name's Liam, I live with my family. I have three older sisters. They all are married though. I am in a relationship with Sophia. She's a beta. And I'm an employee at Styles Enterprise.” He finished. “Your turn now.”

“Well, I'm an omega. I fight for omega rights and rescue them. I hate Alphas who think they are above us. I'm also going to be married to such an Alpha against my own will.”  
Liam felt bad for him he put his arm around his shoulder. “I'm sure you'll find a way.” Liam smiled, “so have you met everyone? I'm still to meet this Harry guy.” 

“Yep. The Harry guy works with you. You might run into him.” Niall tells him with a knowing look.

“So do you know what's happening to the five of us?” Liam asked.

“Well sort of, it's like we can feel what the other feels. Like we share our senses. You can hear my right now cause I am talking to myself and I have functioning ears. When you eat, I can actually taste what it tastes like. Like I said it's like we are sharing our senses. Some things I don't understand as well like why we are here right now. Why not before or somewhere else?” He went on, “ We all are suppose to be soul mates according to my research. But how can five of us be?” 

“Woah. I don't know about the soulmates thing but it's a weird situation for sure. I am dating someone. You may be married to another person in future. 

“Hey guys,” another person spoke. “Harry!” Niall replied.   
“Hello, I'm Liam,” Liam got up to introduce.   
“Wish the others were here too. We could have a nice chat.” Niall hoped.  
“Um, hi?” Louis called out from behind Harry. He seemed to have just woken up, he was still in a robe.   
“Hey guys”. Zayn called out from behind Niall.   
“Zayn?”   
“Harry? Hey” the Alphas hugged each other. The rest of them smiled at their reunion.

“So, it's the five of us?” Liam asked. “Apparently so.” Harry replied. 

They sat down and chatted for some, while moving around in their own kitchen's and getting breakfast.

They all lived in the same vicinity. They decided to meet at Louis’ place since he was the only one living without parents.   
Zayn worked everyday apart from Sunday so they decided on meeting on Sunday. Louis explained his address to everyone and they promised to be there.

 

Louis told Perrie and Alex not to disturb them at all. So naturally, they were curious. Liam was the first to arrive followed by Zayn, Harry and Niall. They all know by now where Louis’ room was and made their way in. 

They spent ten minutes hugging and greeting each other. Having them all together, in reality, felt so much warmer. It was a proof of what they were experiencing was real. 

It was weird that they weren't awkward at all. Since they were practically friends through their senses.

After a while, they all settled down.

“So, what do you guys wish to do?” Louis asked them.  
“Well we could research about us. I just went to the public library and got these books. We can also Google.” Liam said. They agreed to do that. 

 

They were in no hurry, enjoying the warmth and presence of other bodies around their own. 

“This is kind of cool to be honest.” Niall pipped. 

“Yeah. Basically our all our senses combined.” Harry agreed with a big teethed grin, looking around the room, watching others nod their heads in agreement.

After 45 minutes of readings and discussions, they found few answers. Niall and Liam were sitting on the bed. Harry was on the window and Zayn and Louis were sitting on the ground.

“So we are all soul mates? This will stop only after we are bonded?” Harry asked

“It may reduce or stop after we are bonded but yeah.” Zayn corrected.

Louis was laughing on the floor. The rest gave him a questioning look. “Well, I was worried I would die alone. And now God has sent me 4 mates. Four!” He continued laughing. The others giggled at that.

“Well I think, by being around constantly, we are meant to fall in love. And then get bonded. Yeah.” Niall said, “and of course. This does complicate things like Liam had said earlier. He has a girlfriend. And I -”

“You will not marry that scum. I'll end him before you do.” Louis said while getting up and squeezing himself next to Niall. Niall put his head on Louis shoulder and inhaled his scent. 

 

They all were cuddled up on the couch. It was a tight fit. They were watching Harry Potter marathon because they refused to watch Grease, Louis’ favourite movie, which they knew by heart some how. 

From left to right it was Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry on the couch. It is good to be cuddled by the other secondary gender at times. That's how Perrie found them.

“Louis?” She asked him what all this is when she exited her room. She was dumbfounded as she looked at five people who had somehow managed to squeeze their asses onto their small couch.

“Uh.. Pez! These are my friends. Everyone, this is Perrie, my roommate.” Everyone waved at her.

“Liam?” Perrie said as her eyes landed on a familiar face other than Louis or Niall.

“You two know each other?” Louis asked.

“Hey Perrie. Yeah. She's dating my boss.”   
“Jade is your boss?” Louis asked and Perrie nodded from where she was standing. 

“Just surprised to see you here I guess. How is Sophia?” She asked. Everyone else gave out a not so subtle eye roll at the topic of Liam's girlfriend.

“Ah, you know how she is, she's yet on another trip. Left me hanging here.” He made a pouty face. Perrie laughed. She left them alone after a while.

Louis told them to stay and that he'll make dinner for the rest of them. Harry loved to cook but didn't get a chance so often, therefore he volunteered. Zayn also stood up to make his way to the kitchen, but the others right out refused and ordered him to rest. He blushed. Louis had macaroni so they boiled the pasta and added some sauce that Harry made within minutes in the mixer blender. 

They sat in front of the telly with their bowls of food in their hand. “This is really good.” One of them said and the others agreed. 

“So guys,” Liam said between bites. “This Friday I have a friends and family day' at the office. It would be good if you guys could come… as my friends or as my date.” He announced.

“Well, I'm already going to be there. With my father and Charles. Harry too will be there.” Niall said.

“I'm sorry mate, but Fridays are the days I get paid the most. I doubt if I can make it.” Zayn felt apologetic. 

“I'll be your date if you take me.” Louis said shyly and Liam was more than happy to take him.

Before they all left, Louis packed dinner for Zayn to take home for his mother. They all hugged and gave kisses on the cheeks to each other before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like it. Thank you for your comments. Motivated me to update soon.


	5. Something More

Liam was nervous. He had to impress Jade today. If he succeed, he would most definitely get promoted. He waited outside Louis building for the omega. Soon he saw him approaching. He was dressed most impeccably. “Wow Louis, you look great.” He was wearing a blazer with a t shirt inside and black trousers, his hair in one of the most perfect swirls Liam had ever seen. “Why, thank you Li, you look great too.” Louis took in the appearance of the Alpha in front of him making Liam blush. Liam had surely taken time to dress this morning. He was wearing his favourite suite -a grey one, with a green coloured tie.

Louis was the best date. He easily made small talk and chatted with everyone. He was funny, enthusiastic and smart. Liam was glad Louis was there to keep his nerves at bay.

“You guys are perfect together .” Kasey said. “Um we're just friends actually.” Louis corrected with a light hearted laugh to shred any possible awkwardness him.

Jade came their way. “Louis! Perrie told me you knew Liam, but I couldn't believe her!” She hugged Louis.   
“And why is that?” Louis asked her after hugging her back.  
“Well, you both are totally opposite. Plus you'll work in completely different setups.”   
Liam and Louis easily chatted with Jade. She asked them how they'd met and they laughed it off by saying they kept running into each other quite often and had exchanged numbers.

 

“Louis! Liam!” Harry's thick creamy voice filled their ears. Soon, they spotted the Alpha coming their way. He was wearing a red floral suit with a black in-shirt that was unbuttoned quite a lot to show off his tattoos. Harry was literally beaming. The man gave off so much joy but also so much dominance. A long blonde female followed him. 

Harry went straight in for a tight hug. Hugging Liam first then Louis. Louis complemented Harry on his attire that had the unabashed alpha blushing in no time.  
“Are you guys enjoying the event?” Harry asked. He then noticed Jade, “Hello, Ms.Thirlwal,” he shook Jade's hand.  
“Sir! What a surprise. I wasn't aware you knew Liam.”   
Liam was confused why Jade was calling Harry 'Sir' and gave Harry a questioning look. Louis giggled next to him like he knew what was going on.

“Well we were all hanging out recently. I believe I've made acquaintance with your girlfriend as well.” Harry informed a shocked Jade.

 

Charles was bothering Niall. The omega wanted to rip him into pieces and feed him to the wolves.When he arrived with his parents, they left him in Charles’ company. Literally pushed him more likely. Charles went on and on about how great he is at his work and that he should be the next CEO. He went on about how he and Harry were great friends. Yeah right, Niall thought. 

“Oh, see there he is! Don't you worry. I'll introduce you too. Come along now.” Charles pointed at Harry and dragged the black suited omega over to him. Niall rolled his eyes and followed as he was expected to and they made their way to Harry, Liam, Louis and Harry.

“Hello Sir, I am Charles Whistleton, your new VP.” He extended his hand. Harry ignored him and instead went to hug Niall. He could feel how tensed Niall had been. When they hugged him, Niall felt like he is not alone. He felt better instantly.

Liam was next to hug Niall. He could feel a lot of distress radiating off him and just wanted to comfort him. Louis pulled Niall away from his place next to Charles to next to him. He hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” Niall whispered. He felt overwhelmed receiving so much attention, but certainly loved it.

“How do you know Niall?” Charles asked, his voice turned a bit louder, sounding wounded, offended.  
“I'm sorry, but who are you?” Harry asked him even though just moment ago he had told them. Well, Harry liked to give such people a hard time. “I'm Charles. We had met earlier.. I'm your new Vice President.” he explained and then blabbered. “It's an honour to work in your company Mr Styles…” 

Liam let's Charles words sink in. He just called Harry Mr.Styles, who is supposedly their Ceo, even Her had called him Sir. He coughed at the realisation that Harry is infact, his boss’s boss's boss and splattered his drink on Charles, accidentally. He cringed as he watched the pink coloured cocktail drench Charles white shirt.

 

“Oh my god. Do you have any idea how expensive this suit is? How dare you!” 

Liam apologised and removed a napkin to help him clean his suit but he pushed Liam away rather harshly. Luckily Harry caught him before Liam tumbled backwards, avoiding a rather ugly fall. 

Liam muttered a thanks and got up but found Harry's eyes bloodshot red, trained on Charles.  
“Mr Charles! You will watch your tone and your actions. You do not get to treat my employee and friend like this. Somebody please help him to the washrooms.” Harry said and one of the employees pulled Charles away while Charles said “Friend?” With a look of confusion on his face.

“Well, that was surely, that was surely….something.” Liam turned to Harry, “Sorry for the mess, boss.” He said with a faux annoyed face. And laughed within seconds.  
“You both already knew didn't you?” Liam asked the omegas. They nodded their heads and placed a kiss on his cheek as an apology for not telling him earlier. He felt so loved when they both kissed him and smiled like a kid with a new toy.

“So tell me what all Charles does. I mean, I want to mess with his brain.” Louis told Niall.

 

Niall’s parents came over to the four of them. “Harry! How are you.”Niall's father greeted him. 

“Mr. Horan. It's a pleasure.” He shook his hands.

“We weren't aware you and Niall were friends.” Mrs Horan said. “Oh we are really great friends.” Harry replied. Niall introduced them to Louis and Liam as friends. They spoke for a few before Louis and Liam decide to go around and get a drink.

The entire evening was spent socialising and dancing around. But the four of them were nonetheless happy. Harry was especially glad as he got to keep his promise to Niall and had got rid of Charles.

It was already late by the time Liam dropped Louis home, “Thank you for coming Louis. You were the best date anyone could ask for.” he told the omega with sincerely shining in his eyes.  
Liam had his hands around Louis waist, both leaning backwards to see each others face. When Liam realised how inappropriate the position seemed for friends, he let go.

They wished each other goodnights and left with a kiss on the cheek. Louis knew Liam had a girlfriend. But he was also his bond mate. Maybe one day they could be more.

 

 

 

Zayn was a great singer. He also knew how to play piano. When Louis received this information he knocked Zayn off.  
“Then why do you overwork yourself Zayn?” Zayn was connected to Louis at the moment. Louis was in his office at the school, leaning against his desk. Zayn was seated in the chair opposite him.

“Because I need all the money I can get Lou. Her medicines are too expensive and she can't do without them.” Zayn referred to his mother.

“That's not an issue. I just hope you'd told me this earlier cause, ahh! There's a music teacher post that's open. You just need to know nursery rhymes and should be able to make the kids sing. It will pay decent. Much better than what you're earning now. If you want, I can talk to the Dean.”  
Louis walks back and forth the office, dramatically waving his hands and pulling his hair. He's got eyeglasses perched on his nose that make Zayn think he's too cute.

“I don't know Lou,” Zayn got up and walked away from him, towards the opposite wall. The office was quite big. He stared at one of the pin boards, looking at the pictures Louis had put up probably from the schools magazine. “Won't hurt to try I guess.”

Louis walked towards Zayn. “You need to take care of your health first to take care of your mom, Zayn.” He said and hugged the Alpha from behind. Fuck boundaries.  
Zayn leaned back against his touch. “Thanks Lou.”

 

Louis was trying to convince their Dean to hire Zayn. So far he was doing a shit job.   
“Just tell her to interview him once before making a decision. Nothing else.” Harry supplied from where he had appeared next to Louis.

“Ma'am, please, just interview him once and then decide. I won't force you. But you need to keep an open mind. Nothing else.” Louis persuaded.

The Dean agreed.

 

 

Zayn got the job. This was great for him. The number of hours he worked reduced by almost half and his pay was much more than before. He was to start immediately as there was no music teacher currently. 

He went to Louis’ office straight after signing the required documents. “Lou, I got it!” 

Louis stood up from the chair. “Knew you would.” he gave the alpha the biggest smiled and rushed over to hug him. Zayn felt 3 more pairs of arms around them. 

 

“Harry! You'd promised me! You are to come with me to this party I don't care how!” Taylor, his “date”, screamed. 

She was in Harry's office. Luckily the glass was soundproof or Harry would have humiliated himself. Harry's office was on the 12th floor, the last floor of the first tower. His office was all glass walls. Only restricted access was given for this floor. Unfortunately, it included Taylor.

Harry pinched his nose. He had a headache. “I don't see why is it important for me to be there.” He sighed. 

“Well I did you a favour by being your date the other day. Now it's your turn. And I told others that we are together. In a relationship.” 

Harry's headache only seemed to increase. He agreed to go.

 

The party was Taylor's parents’ 25th anniversary celebration. Even Harry's family was here.   
“Son,” Harry's dad called him. He was on a wheelchair, dressed in black suit and tie. His father had gained weight and was losing hair. His cancer treatment had been successful but had taken a toll on him. “Father,” Harry bowed to him for respect.   
“I'm glad to see you involved socially as well. It's important for business.” Harry nodded. “You've got a great date over there. Now that you're settled and have taken things into your hand, maybe it's time to get you married.” His father told him.   
“In my own time, I will. You must excuse me.” He left. His father always dictated his terms. Harry hated it. It had spoiled the relationship between him and his mother and now they were divorced. With his mother on the mind, he went searching for her.

Harry, his mother and her mother's partner Robin lived together. Harry's parents were divorced ever since he was 9 years old.   
“Robin, mother.” He kissed his mother's hands.  
“Harry, we live together but I feel I haven't seen you for days, my son.”  
“I know mom, I'm sorry. I'm sure it will be better once I get the jist of our businesses.” He told her honestly.

Taylor came to them and introduced herself as Harry's girlfriend.  
“When were you planning on telling us Harry! She's surely a pretty woman.” Anne gave him a reassuring smile which made Harry feel guilty.  
Harry chose not to correct her.

 

Niall was home alone. He was more often than not. He didn't have any siblings as well. He was lying on his unmade bed, not knowing what to do. He thought of Zayn and just like that he was at Zayn's home. Zayn was sitting on the bed with his mother. They were laughing and playing ludo on Zayn's phone. Zayn's house was smaller than Niall's room. There was such little space. But the seemed to be happy. He and his mother were so close it made Niall envious.   
Niall observed them for a while, not wanting to interrupt them but their laughter was so contagious and he couldn't hold back anymore as he started laughing with them. Zayn looked up from where he was sitting next to him mom and gave him a nod. Niall sat down on the little space available on the bed and stayed there for some time. Experiencing how the relationship between a mother and son should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry I updated so late. I had written this chapters ages ago. So if you find any familiarities with lost and found fic, it's cause she'd read my fic.
> 
> Her fic is great too! Based on a similar idea! Do check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310055/chapters/31182459


End file.
